eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Dewitt
Population: 1,303, Size: 21 acres Wealth: 195,450 gp. Max value for sale: 430 gp. Max pawn value: 2,280 gp Demographics: Human (87%), Halfling (5%), Elf (3%), Gnome (2%), Half-Orc (2%), Dwarf (1%), Half-Elf (0%) Beau Accord sits in the shadow of a large ruined castle, and is known for its gambling. The Town is ruled by a cabal who seized power. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Flustered Brewery Owner: Sim Remein, Male Human Details Location: In a temple district. The street outside is adjacent to a small office. Description: The tavern is a timber framed tower, with a reinforced wooden door and a koi pond. It contains a small wood oven and a craps table. Specials: Chocolate Ramen and a Glass of Brandy (4 sp) Pheasant Sandwich with Onion and a Glass of Vodka (5 sp) Turnip Pie and a Glass of Brandy (4 sp) Other Patrons: Wileram Bulsins, Male Human Details Alizabeth Ryōma, Female Human Details Agnes Fahreary, Female Human Details Juliana Shenklin, Female Human Details Blacksmith: The Hot Scabbard Owner: Rosamund Chard, Female Human Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside is a covered walkway with many twinkling lights. Description: The blacksmith is a adobe simple building, with large windows and moss-covered walls and roof. It is well-lit by a few magical torches. It contains an inviting hearth and saws and tools hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Chain Mail (phb 145) (74 gp) Ammuntion, +3 (dmg 150) (363 gp) Chain Shirt (phb 145) (45 gp) Other Patrons: Chard Thoreaf, Male Human Details Heward Nagel, Male Human Details Anni Stoutbridge, Female Halfling Details Tim Connord, Male Human Details Alchemist: The Olive Dose Owner: Eleny Harps, Female Human Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside is adjacent to a large home and is adjacent to a small office. Description: The alchemist is a brick big orb-like building, with large windows and a smooth stone floor. A number of hunting trophies line the walls. It contains a large grandfather clock and a bookcase filled with fancy colorful vials. Gothic style and vibe. Specials: Potion of Stone Giant Strength (dmg 187) (393 gp) Potion of Climbing (dmg 187) (48 gp) Potion of Stone Giant Strength (dmg 187) (399 gp) Other Patrons: Georgin Eldeaf, Female Halfling Details Diggory Ryōma, Male Human Details Jeweler: The Unicorn's Gems Owner: Diggoric Fidge, Male Human Details Location: In a market district. The street outside is full of market stalls. Description: The jeweler is a concrete sprawling single storey building, with a gray tile roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains a crossbow sitting on the counter and beaded gems hanging from the rafters. Specials: Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Other Patrons: None General Store: Jugs and Mugs Owner: Beatha Mort, Female Human Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside has a crowd watching performers. Description: The general store is a concrete sprawling single storey building, with a black shingled roof and a pillared curved-roof entryway. It contains taxidermied birds hanging from the ceiling and big bags of rice and lentils along the wall. Specials: Leatherworker's Tools (phb 154) (5 gp) Vial (phb 153) (1 gp) Rope, Hempen (50 feet) (phb 153) (1 gp) Other Patrons: Theoffrey Almon, Male Human Details Fendar Jeth, Male Half-Orc Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Reynard Solvenstein, Male Human Details The house is a concrete cabin, with a white shingled roof and nicely trimmed hedges. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and dresser. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters. Dried corn is strewn in a corner which a couple chickens peck at. Category:Settlements